


Meet up

by lizzie1051



Series: Baby Harry [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Chubby Harry, Feeding Kink, Insecure Harry, M/M, Protective Louis, Tummy appreciation, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby Harry is now confident that Louis is happy with his cuddly body. But how will his friends react when they notice his weight gain? And how will protective Louis reacts if someone hurts his baby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet up

Tonight would be the first time Harry and Louis would see their best mates for two months. They had kept meaning to meet up but with work and holidays, they just hadn't had the chance. In that time harry had enjoyed lots of “little time”. Sometimes he hadn't even been stressed he just loved being Louis's baby and Louis loved looking after him. 

At the moment the boyfriends were enjoying the time before they had to leave to see their friends. Louis had been snuggling his sleepy baby in bed since he had woken up an hour ago. He loved looking at his angel asleep in his arms and couldn't resist gently kissing his forehead or stroking his hair. He had to wake Harry up so they had some alone time before meeting the others. Reluctantly Louis gently pulled away from Harry and went to warm up a bottle of milk. Harry was still fast asleep his return so Louis gently stroked up and down Harry's soft sides until he started to stir.

“Come on sweetheart, it's time to wake up.”  
Harry kept his eyes closed and curled up. 

“Cheeky baby. Let's see what we can do about that.” Louis starting ticking Harry's soft tummy, knowing it was his ticklish spot. Instantly Harry opened his eyes and giggled, trying to wriggle away. Louis smiled at how adorable his baby was. 

After a good minute of Harry squealing and trying to roll out of Louis's grip, he finally relented. Louis pulled Harry onto his lap. 

“Good sleep baby?”

“Yep, I feel safe in your arms.” 

Louis's heart melted at the words. 

“I love having you in my arms baby. Time for your bottle now.”

Harry beamed. Louis feeding him his bottle was one of his all time favourite things. He felt so comforted and relaxed. The milk made him feel warm and full. Louis also loved feeding Harry and seeing him so relaxed in his arms. When Harry was acting little he tried to sneak as many bottles as possible in because he loved Harry being so pliant and reliant on him. Louis kept on a hand on Harry's tummy as he drunk and felt as his tummy became full. Louis felt so satisfied knowing he was helping his baby feel full and happy. 

After his bottle, Louis took Harry for a bath. He had fun splashing the bubbles around and playing with his dolphin bath toy. Louis then wrapped him in a fluffy towel, giving him lots of kisses for being such a good boy and lovingly dried his hair. He then picked out some onesies for Harry to choose from. Since Harry had trouble fitting in his onesie Louis had ensured that if any of his outfits looked slightly tight, he would order a larger one. He did this with all Harry's clothes, including his work ones. Louis particularly loved shopping for baby clothes though, imagining how cute his baby would look in different outfits. As Harry had been so insecure about his weight, Louis removed all the labels from his clothes. He also made sure there were no scales he could use. The thought of his angel feeling bad about himself was heartbreaking. 

“Which one do you want sweetie.”

“Want tiger. Grrr”

Harry sounded so adorably cute trying to make a growl that Louis couldn't help giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“Okay babe. Let's get a nappy on you first.”

After doing some research into age play Louis had questioned if Harry wanted to try wearing nappies. Harry had nervously agreed. He really wanted to wear them but still felt a bit embarrassed about asking Louis for it. Sensing that Harry was nervous, Louis tried his best to make sure he enjoyed the process. He lay Harry on a comfortable changing mat which had teddy bears on. He also sung a nursery rhyme:

“ Incy wincy spider climbed up the water spout, Down came the rain and washed poor Incy out, Out came the sunshine and dried up all the rain, So Incy wincy spider climbed up the spout again. Incy wincy spider climbed up the water spout, Down came the rain and washed poor Incy out, Out came the sunshine and dried up all the rain, So Incy wincy spider climbed up the spout again. “

While singing Louis made spider like movements with his hand over Harry's tummy and thighs. Quickly while still singing Louis allied some cream, so Harry wouldn't get a nappy rash, and fastened the nappy. Louis also applied moisturiser to the rest of Harry's body to make sure he didn't get dry skin. Due to Louis's skin care routine Harry now had baby soft skin, which made it even harder for Louis to resist stroking and cuddling his baby. 

In fact Louis couldn't resist having some tummy time before dressing Harry in his onesie. He spent some time massaging and tracing patterns on Harry's heavenly tummy. Harry giggled happily. Eventually after tracing a heart shape into his angel's soft skin Louis dressed Harry in his onesie.

“What do you want for breakfast sweetie?” 

“Pancakes!”

“Come on then sugar.”

Louis made Harry a big stack of pancakes with fruit, yoghurt and cereal. He then sat Harry in his high chair and fed his baby. Harry ate happily until his tummy took on the familiar full feeling and he had finished his breakfast. 

Louis spent the rest of the morning and afternoon with his baby snuggled up in his arms, watching Disney films. With interruptions of Louis feeding Harry lunch and a morning and afternoon snack. 

Louis looked at the time sadly. 

“Harry, we need to go soon. You need to be a big boy.”

Harry looked up with sad eyes. 

“No, I want to stay little Lou.”

“You just need to be big while we see our friends sweetie, then you can go back to being little.”

Harry still looked sad but got up to get changed into some jeans and a shirt. 

Louis felt awful leaving Harry to get ready by himself, he was so used to helping. Harry was in such a baby mindset though that he knew he needed to give him time to adjust to being an adult before they left.

When Harry returned to the living room he had managed to leave some shirt buttons undone, revealing his cute muffin top. This worried Louis, was Harry not fully out of baby mode yet? He fastened up the rest of Harry's buttons which seemed counterproductive to what he wanted to be doing. He then watched fetched Harry's coat on and wrapped a warm scarf round his neck. He couldn't have his baby getting cold. 

Finally, they set off to Liam's house. Liam answered the door with a smile. His eyes became slightly confused as he focused on Harry and looked him up and down. When Harry took his coat off and walked into the living room the others had similar strange reactions. Niall looked shocked while Zayn raised an eyebrow. Harry, still not having emerged from the mindset of being little, was confused. Louis on the other hand was fully aware what was going on and was furious. So Harry had put on a bit of weight since he last saw them. So what? He was far happier than he had been when thinner, but stressed of his mind. They had no right to look at him like that. 

Harry sat down on the sofa and pulled Louis's hand to encourage him to sit next to him. Louis sat behind Harry and protectively put his arms around his front. He glared at his friends, warning them not to say a word about Harry's weight. Liam seemed to get the message and set the TV up to play video games. Harry was not in the mood to play violent games and stayed securely wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms. Louis knew he couldn't control what games his friends played but wished Harry wasn't exposed to the fighting games. He was still very much in baby mode and flinched in Louis's arms whenever he heard gunfire from the game. 

Niall, declared he was hungry and went to get snacks. He returned with popcorn and nachos. Harry grabbed a handful of popcorn to eat. 

“Are you sure you should be eating that mate? You've put on a hell of a lot of weight already.”

Niall was staring at him. Realising what he had blurted out Niall quickly tried to lighten up the situation. With a quick nervous laugh he grabbed Harry's belly and shook it. “Just noticed you've got a bit of a muffin top and love handles going on there. I though you might want to.. ah” 

Liam stepped in nervously. 

“Were all just a bit shocked about how much weight you've put on over the past few months mate. You used to be lanky and now your, uh curvy, on the curvy side. We could go to the gym together and I could get a diet plan drawn up for you.”

Harry, upset and feeling very vulnerable, started crying into Louis's chest. Niall and Liam looked horrified. 

Louis was absolutely fuming. 

“How dare you” he hissed. “You knew Harry before he put on a bit of weight. He was lanky, eating junk. He was stressed. Always pale and having spot breakouts. He looked lifeless. Now he's actually happy and you have a go at him and make him feel bad about his body. I-”

Zayn, a lawyer who worked with Harry and therefore always the voice of reason interrupted. 

“Louis, lets discuss this calmly. There is no doubt that Harry is happier now. I watched him leave work day after day looking fucking drained and stressed as anything. Now every time I see him he's happy and relaxed. Practically glowing. Plus, like you say, he looks healthier and your probably feeding him a million times better than the junk he used to eat.”

Louis bursts into action again “I make sure he eats healthy all the time. He gets lots of vitamins, minerals, protein, calcium and-”

“That's great, Louis.” Zayn interrupted again. “But food isn't everything. He needs to have strong joints to support the extra weight he has put on. Has he been doing much exercise?”

Louis looked guilty at this. Admittedly he had been keeping Harry hostage in his arms quite a bit lately. 

“I'll take that as a no then. He can go and exercise with Liam a couple of times a week then, not to lose weight, just to be healthy.”

Louis nodded, he wanted Harry to be healthy. Liam was happy at the thought of spending more time with his best mate. 

“Is that okay with you babe?”

Harry nodded shyly, he enjoyed exercising with Liam. He still felt sad and insecure about what the others had been saying about his weight though. He just wanted to keep crying and go to sleep in Louis's arms. 

Niall still felt guilty. 

“Zayn's right Harry, you do look amazing now. All glowing and cuddly. Like an adorable teddy bear.” 

Liam nodded. “Yeah, it suits you having a bit of extra weight on you. I don't know how Lou ever lets you out of his arms.”

“With great difficulty” Louis muttered, kissing Harry's hair. “My gorgeous baby.”

Harry was so sleepy and wanted to fall asleep in Lou's arms. 

“Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?”

“Want bottle.”

Louis's arms tightened around Harry's waist but the others looked confused. Louis wasn't sure if he would want the others to know about his little time. He kept it vague. 

“When he's stressed Harry likes me to give him some warm milk before bed.”

Niall nodded enthusiastically, still keen to cheer Harry up and make up for upsetting him.

“I'll get the milk. Do you have a bottle or want it in a mug?”

Louis handed over a baby bottle he kept in his bag. 

“I'm not surprised Harry likes being looked after. I'm glad he's got you to take care of him” commented Zayn. 

Everyone cooed when Louis inserted the bottle in Harry's mouth and he started sucking eagerly, closing his eyes. The boy would be asleep in minutes. 

“Good he looks adorable.” Liam whispered. “I just want to protect him. I'll be careful with him while we start exercising.”

“You better be” Louis replied. He was only half-joking. 

The rest of the night was spent by the friends uttering compliments and continuing to coo over baby Harry who was fast asleep in Louis's arms. Seeing him so vulnerable they vowed to protect him from all things in the world that could cause him harm.


End file.
